Pinta
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Tak ada hal ganjil. Shizuo menyimpulkan hari ini adalah hari biasa lainnya. Dan tak butuh lama untuk melihat pikirnya berubah. /"Padahal aku punya permintaan."/ [ShoAi/ShiZaya]


Hari itu tidak ada yang aneh.

Ikebukuro masih lengang-ramai seperti biasa, Simon tetap tak letih berteriak-teriak sembari menyebar pamflet kebanggannya, Kadota dan kawan-kawan berkendara ria keliling kota, serta beberapa anak-anak sok berandal masih betah nongkrong di sudut-sudut jalan.

Sebentar lagi paling ia juga mun—

"Shizu-chan!"

—cul.

Shizuo melirik ke samping, pisau lipat kesayangan Izaya menancap di salah satu batako jalan.

Beberapa puluh meter di depannya, Izaya berdiri dengan senyum cemerlang, tak lupa dengan sebuah pisau yang ia mainkan dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya menyipit mengejek. Meremehkan sesosok pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya—Shizuo; dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Shizu-chan~" ucapnya, dengan suara riang gembira, yang nyatanya malah membuat Shizuo ingin mengeluarkan sarapan paginya. "Tidur cukup tadi malam?"

Alih-alih menanggapi, Shizuo hanya menghela napas. Tangan kanannya menaikkan batang kacamata ungunya, bukannya melepasnya lalu menggantungnya di sela kerah dadanya seperti biasa. Shizuo sedang tidak _mood_ bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kutu loncat di hadapannya. _Bodo lah_. Ia lelah yang jelas. Ia sudah berkomitmen untuk menyimpan energinya di hari yang cerah begini.

Dan ia berhasil membuat Izaya merajuk. Sikap bocahnya makin kentara; tak diperhatikan, maka yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mengambek.

"Shizu-chan tidak asik." cibirnya. Beberapa pisau coba ia lesatkan, tetapi Shizuo yang tengah berpikiran jernih tak perlu repot-repot menghindari mereka semua. Semuanya meleset, dan ia mendengar Izaya mendecih kesal melihatnya.

"Padahal aku punya permintaan."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pinta** © Tsukkika Fleur- _alias punya saya_.

 **Durarara!** © Ryohgo Narita- _the one and only_.

 _Warning: _ ShoAi! nyerempet implisit, settingnya... um... AR?(?), entahlah typo atau kata yang kurang berkenan mungkin ada(?)

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

Shizuo terpaku di tempatnya. Membiarkan Izaya dengan leluasa pergi menjauhi dirinya—mungkin juga meninggalkan Ikebukuro. Kedua matanya tetap tertancap di sosok Izaya, namun tak ada respon dari anggota gerak tubuhnya.

Ia tidak seperti biasanya. Ia yang biasa takkan pernah membiarkan Izaya kabur begitu saja.

Oh bukan, _Izaya yang tidak seperti biasanya, bukan dirinya._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak rambutnya gemas. Berpikir keras bukanlah keahliannya. Jadi ia tidak dapat menerka-nerka lebih lanjut apa gerangan yang menyambar otak Izaya sehingga Si Kutu itu mempunyai permintaan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Segelas susu hangat ditambah dengan nyamannya _kotatsu_ pada malam itu benar-benar memanjakan Shizuo. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bergelung di bawah _kotatsu_ , menyeruput susunya, dan menggonta-ganti saluran televisi yang pas untuknya. Benar-benar hari libur yang indah. Tanpa harus menghampiri pengutang yang kepalanya sekeras berlian dan tanpa gangguan dari berandalan cilik yang selalu mengerubungi dirinya.

Semuanya terasa surga baginya, sampai pintu apartemennya digedor tak sabar, yang mungkin jika gedorannya dilanjutkan kembali akan merobohkan pintu apartemen kelewat sederhana miliknya.

Alis mata Shizuo berkedut kesal dan giginya sudah bergemeletuk sana-sini.

 _Jangan marah. Nanti apartemenmu hancur, sialan!_

Jadi sepanjang jalan menuju pintu depan, yang dilakukan Shizuo adalah menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuangnya panjang-panjang, mengurutkan dadanya perlahan dengan harapan semua emosi yang bercokol di dadanya sirna.

"Apa yang kau perlukan dariku, haaaa—?!"

Perkatannya menggantung di udara, kedua matanya melotot.

"SIAALAAAN, APA YANG KAU—hmmpphh!"

Izaya menerobos masuk tanpa izin pemiliknya dengan tangan kanannya ia eratkan pada mulut bawel Shizuo—berusaha membekap Shizuo yang pasti sebentar lagi mengamuk.

Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Yo, Shizu-chan!"

Sesaat setelah Izaya melepaskan tangannya, Shizuo segera ingin berteriak lagi, yang segera ditahan oleh sentuhan telunjuk tangan kanan Izaya di bibirnya.

"Shh, Shizu-chan ini sudah tengah malam, lho!" katanya meledek, sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil. "Jangan mengganggu tetangga, oke?"

"Tapi kau menggangguku, keparat!" kerah jaket bulu Izaya ditarik olehnya. Dahi Pemuda Hitam itu juga dibenturkan ke dahinya, yang mengundang erangan kecil dari sosok yang berperawakan jelas lebih kecil ketimbang dirinya.

"Sakit…"

"Peduli setan!"

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , Shizu-chan tenang dulu, oke?"

Setelah saling melempar tatapan tajam, Shizuo akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya. Dengan enggan, ia mendesah lelah. "Apa maumu?"

Izaya bertolak pinggang lalu tersenyum. "Hmm… mengenai permintaanku…"

Dahi Shizuo mengernyit. _Permintaan ini lagi?_

"Apa?"

"Hmm… Aku tidak mau mengatakannya!"

Bagaimana bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang jika kau tidak tahu apa isi permintaan itu? Pantas emosinya mudah meledak bila berhadapan dengan seorang Orihara Izaya, 'kan?

"Kenakan pakaian hangatmu, Shizu-chan! Di luar dingin sekali, loh!" serunya. "Aku akan menunggu di sini jadi cepat!"

"H-huh?"

"Shizu-chan cepaatt!"

Pada akhirnya Shizuo terpaksa melucuti pakaian santainya lantaran Izaya mendorong-dorong tubuhnya hingga ruang tengah tadi. Walaupun ia sama sekali belum mengerti apa yang tengah Izaya rencanakan.

Nyatanya otak protozoanya memang tidak sebrilian otak kutu Izaya.

.

.

.

Tangan keduanya terpaut. Lima ratus meter. Lima menit. Persis seperti sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih.

Tapi oh, bukan.

Yang mereka lakukan malah tertawa riang—khusus untuk Izaya—dan mengumpat kasar—khusus Shizuo.

"Izaya brengsek! Lepas kubilang!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Hoii!"

Berkali-kali Shizuo mendecih, berkali-kali pula Izaya menarik sudut bibir.

"Tahan sebentar, _ne_ , Shizu-chan. Soalnya kalau kulepas, aku akan berlari tanpamu."

.

.

.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk menunggu pintanya dikabulkan. Hal itu terkabul beberapa menit kemudian; setelah mereka berdua melambatkan kecepatan, berbelok-belok meniti jantung Ikebukuro, dan menembus hawa dingin yang makin mencakar kulit.

Izaya tanpa aba-aba melepas pegangannya. Lalu meliuk masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tua, tak terurus, yang rekonstruksinya tampaknya dihentikan di tengah jalan pula. Shizuo yang tiba-tiba kehilangan tarikan limbung sejenak, lalu menatap heran sosok yang dalam beberapa detik hilang dimakan oleh pekatnya gedung tak bercahaya ditambah pekatnya malam—oh, dan juga dengan atribut pendukungnya yang semuanya serba hitam.

Langkah tak gentar—yang sedikit waspada—diambil olehnya. Kalau-kalau gedung ini sudah dimodifkasi oleh Izaya menjadi gudang molotov misalnya. Namun setelah sekian belas tapak, Shizuo menyerah. Pikiran tak peduli apabila ia mati tercanang kembali di otaknya.

"Shizu-chan lelet!"

Shizuo spontan mendongak. Teriakan cempreng samar tak salah lagi berasal dari atas.

Ia kemudian menggerutu sendiri. _Sejak kapan Izaya berubah kasta menjadi monyet?_

"Shizu-chan benar-benar, deh." katanya saat Shizuo telah mencapai ambang pintu atap. "Tadi katanya ingin lepas, tapi ke sini saja lelet banget."

Terserah. Terserah, Izaya.

Shizuo duduk. Bersandar pada tembok setengah runtuh. Di sebelah Izaya berleha-leha dengan peluh yang kentara habis diseka.

Ia kemudian menatap Izaya, lama.

Dan mungkin ia harus mengabadikan momen ini sebentar.

Karena dugaannya benar.

 _Izaya benar-benar kelelahan._

.

.

.

Lima menit—ah, atau sepuluh?—sudah terlewat.

Mata Izaya mengembara; menyapu langit, Ikebukuro, atau Shizuo sesekali.

Sedang Shizuo menahan jengah; menunggu Izaya buka mulut, atau setidaknya mengucap sebait kata demi mencairkan dingin atmosfer di udara.

"Sabar, Shizu-chan." ujarnya.

Shizuo mendesis.

Izaya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sebentar lagi."

Mendengarnya, Shizuo mendengus. Mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh kalinya.

"Oh!"

Shizuo menengok. Bertanya _ada apa_ dengan mimik wajahnya.

Izaya tidak memandang dirinya balik. Manik merah kecokelatannya berpendar.

Ia menjulurkan tangan kurusnya, dengan telunjuk seolah menjadi pusat dunianya.

Dan seberkas cahaya lurus berjatuhan menyapa bumi. Yang lalu diikuti satu, dua, dan sepuluh.

Shizuo terperangah. Dan Izaya tersenyum lebar.

"Bintang saja pesonanya kalah, ya!"

.

.

.

"Ini…"

"Geminid." potong Izaya, masih dengan senyum sumringah menempel di wajah pucatnya. "Hanya setahun sekali. Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, dengan kepala mendongak menatap langit. Menolak untuk kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan jatuhnya mereka dalam pelukan medan gravitasi bumi. Dan keduanya tahu, kesempatan itu takkan datang dua kali.

Jatuh, terbakar, dan mati,

"Shizu-chan."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan. "Telah mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Permintaan apa?"

Tawa Izaya tiba-tiba mengalun pelan. "Dasar protozoa." ejeknya. "Tentu saja menemaniku melihat mereka."

Untunglah pengorbanan mereka telah menimbulkan efek manis bagi segelintir orang.

Termasuk mereka.

Shizuo mendecih—dengan senyum kecil di bibir.

"Kembali."

.

.

.

"Mau sampai berapa lama di sini?"

Izaya menoleh, mulutnya bungkam.

"Sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi." katanya.

"Makin dingin."

"Hm… Aku tahu."

Shizuo membuka lilitan syalnya. Disimpulkannya pada leher Izaya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Lima ratus meter.

Tangan bertautan. Syal Shizuo di leher Izaya. Kalengan kopi hangat keluaran _vending machine_. Dan jalan terasa milik berdua.

Oh, bukan.

Dua puluh menit. Ikebukuro pun langitnya dipinjam oleh keduanya. Layaknya sepasang sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih. Dan sebuah janji untuk bergelung di bawah sebuah _futon_ hingga fajar menyingsing.

.

.

.

Izaya tersenyum.

Pintanya berbuah lebih manis dari apa yang ia pikir.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Pertama-tama...

Salam kenal semuanya! *bows* Saya Tsukkika dari berbagai fandom humu (contohnya coretbasketcoret)~ Ini fic ShiZaya pertama saya, sekaligus fic DRRR! pertama saya:'v walaupun udah lama kelayapan di sini hwehehe. Yoroshiku~

Dan apa-apaan ini malah buat fic beginian lagi... *guling-guling*

Oh ya, oh ya! Jujur, saya merasa ga pede buat fic drrr... soalnya... ya begitu... karakterisasinya mereka terlalu sulit untuk saya:'v apalagi untuk Izaya. Karena sebenarnya ShiZaya itu tidak sesederhana itu #ngek. Jadi tolong maafkan apabila fic ini OOC orz mohon bantuannya senpietachi!

Ah ya, _Geminid Meteor Shower_.

Seperti namanya, peristiwa ini adalah hujan meteor #udontsay. Sebuah hujan meteor yang selalu ada setahun sekali, yaitu pas bulan Desember, dan kebetulan tahun ini puncaknya jatuh pada tanggal 14 Desember dini hari kemarin :v Anggap saja ini fic pelampiasan karena gagalnya rencana saya untuk menyaksikan hujan meteor ini dikarenakan oleh ketiduran :'v Yang ingin tahu lebih lanjut, silakan dicari di gugel hehe

Okelah, terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca!^^ Arigatou~

.

 _Tsukkika F._


End file.
